Quam Serena
by endless-amber-skies
Summary: Just a little PWP about if Lorenzo let his instincts get the better of him.. Young Lorenzo x Fiona


A little note from the author.. Hey there, everybody I haven't written one of these in a long time.. but playing HG _(Capcom don't sue me, I don't any of these charas, I know.. blah blah)_ has seriously put me in the mood, so I hope you enjoy it. Yeeeeah.. Lorenzo IS technically Fiona's grandfather, but if you're willing to ignore/ rationalize it, then hey, more power to you. For some reason, I am completely in love with young Lorenzo (I really couldn't tell you why!), even though I kick the bejeesus out of his older form and rob him blind I just thought a Lorenzo+Fiona fic would be interesting. I hope you like it! **On another note, this fic is rated Mature****, so all you soccer moms and those who are easily offended I have given you fair warning- please don't harass me.**

P.S.

I'm hoping this will coax others into writing more (young)L+F fics.. it would make me ludicrously happy. Pweeease..? Thanks again!

e n d l e s s a m b e r s k i e s

* * *

**Quam Serena **

The child was, indeed, perfect.

And now she was finally his. His Azoth. He looked down at the little one in his arms, her soft angelic features, past the filthy surgical gown at her shapely body, and thought about the true treasure hidden within. Her charms had even swayed that stray beast into helping her past the many dangers of his castle, especially from the various…"failures" he had running about.

He couldn't help but give a sad smile about his exquisite creation, his Daniella- he had made her into what he thought was the perfect woman, a creature so beautiful that God himself couldn't have made a fairer masterpiece…or so he had thought. Apparently, seeing the Azoth and a flesh and blood woman for the first time caused her to think about her own inefficiencies, her inability to be a full woman, and it caused her to hunt down the poor girl. He was sure that she possibly could have the most perfect being in existence- next to himself- until..until..

She stood completely unaware as he silently watched her from behind his portrait on the wall, the smooth pale skin she uncovered as the sheet slid down to the floor…

..How she clasped her hands as if in prayer, bright sunlight illuminating her from behind like an angel… even Debilitas mesmerized by her incredible beauty..

He shook his head impatiently to clear his thoughts. He would have what he wanted in due time.

Lorenzo sneered as sudden, sharp barking rang through the hall. He had managed to lock the animal in a cage in the western part of his private residence; Barely containing his rage when he thought about all the times it had bitten him, especially when he had been a feeble old man and barely able to drag himself toward his Azoth. He looked down at her face once again, wondering if he should take it from her lips as she slept, devouring her essence like a starved animal as he did from that fool Riccardo.

Riccardo.

He had studied his little one's fertility cycle, and the thought of him trying to steal away his precious Azoth made his blood boil. Ah well- he hadn't succeeded, what was done was done. Besides, his meddling with the girl cost him his own Azoth, not to mention his life. He easily undersetimated the girl, as she was much more resourceful and clever than he ever could have imagined- A worthy possessor of his Azoth. Lorenzo made his way through the House of Truth to his private bedchambers, the thought of her soft body yielding to his every touch, flushed and writhing beneath him making him walk faster in anticipation. It would only be then that the little one would truly belong to him, body and Azoth alike.

The sedatives he had given her were strong- he had taken note that she frequently stopped to take a drink from the tap in the main foyer. He then used his alchemic knowledge to mix a specialized drug to make her go to sleep, and even when she woke up her limbs would remain drugged, heavy with artificial sleep, however, all sense of touch, of warmth and cold would linger. All he had to do was contaminate the faucet handles of the sink, and when she took a drink of water using her hand, she would have unknowingly drugged herself. It wasn't long before he managed to chase his little one, purposefully left her alone, and found her slumped on the floor of the entrance hall several minutes later, her companion desperately trying to lick her face to rouse her.

He finally reached the desired room and the door groaned open at his presence, seemingly by invisible hands. Deep, scarlet fabrics and rich, dark furnishings, elaborate carpets and tapestries gave the room a regal, oppressive atmosphere. He crossed the floor and lay her on his massive bed covered in heavy black silks and stiff, tasseled pillows at the head of the bed. He had walked back and locked the door when he heard a soft cry and something slump to the ground. Lorenzo turned to see his little one on the floor, desperately trying to fight off the numbness of her limbs. Thousands of candles about the room and a fireplace that lay forgotten in a dark corner suddenly burst to life in flames, and Fiona gasped as his dark shadow began to advance toward her in the fire's glow.

He was standing in front of her now, laughing deeply in his throat and crouching down to her level. "Little one," he purred, picking her up once again and laying her on the bed as carefully as if she were glass. "Precious Fiona, my Azoth.. please share your gift with me." He rose again.

She watched as he turned and walked behind a dressing screen, and emerged in black drawstring silk pants, and came back to sit next to her on the bed. She flinched as he ran a palm up and down her thigh, leaning over to kiss where he had touched. "You do realize," he chuckled, "How indescribably beautiful you are?"

He reached around and undid the straps of the gown on both her back and her sides. She whimpered softly as he sat her up and raised the hem over her head and threw it on the ground. Lorenzo chuckled at the immediate flush that crept across her cheeks, letting his eyes wander to her supple breasts, down to her taut tummy, and finally settling on the little white panties clinging to her hips. "Yes, yes," He murmured. "Beautiful."

Lorenzo stood up once more and grinned when Fiona averted her eyes when he undid the tie on his pants where they slid unbound to his feet. He then leaned himself over her, covering her body with his own, licking and nipping at her vulnerable neck. She began to make soft cries and pleas for him to stop, her fingers twitching in her futile attempts to awaken her deadened body. All of her struggles froze however when she felt the flutter of his fingertips under the waistband of her panties, frightened tears threatening to fall down her cheeks. "No- please, no. No..no.." He paused a moment to stare deeply into her eyes, then leaned over to give her a firm kiss on her lips.

"I could easily.. very easily.. suck your Azoth directly from your lips, little one." He bit her lip for good measure. "But my dear, I said I own you. Not just your Azoth. Your mind. Body. Soul." He slid the lacy fabric off of her smooth legs and slowly pushed a finger into her, making her cry out in surprise, then she tensed as his lips pressed hotly against her ear, her panting causing her breasts rise and fall against his muscled chest. "It seems.. you will really belong to only me, Fiona.. who could've guessed my little one would be so.. pure?" He licked the lobe of her ear, his heavy necklace dipping against her collarbone as he slipped a second finger into her warmth. His mouth traveled to her neck down to her chest, and she gasped when firm teeth nip her breast, then nipple, making her emit a surprised yelp in response. Lorenzo chuckled as he withdrew his fingers, sitting back and licking them.

He had begun to settle himself between her soft thighs when Fiona found her voice again. "Please.. please. You can't do this." It was apparent her please fell on deaf ears as Lorenzo then placed flattened palms on each side next to her shoulders, holding himself up over her and tenderly nuzzled his face into her neck. "Now Azoth, my Fiona," she cried out as she felt him probing at her entrance, his teeth biting firmly into her shoulder then withdrawing, "you are completely mine. You belong only to me."

Fiona gave a shattering scream as he pushed himself all the way into her in one stroke. Lorenzo grinned at her pained moans and flushed cheeks, groaning at how tight her body was. He filled her completely, and the mere thought of the pain he must have been causing her only aroused him all the more. Besides- he considered it a payback of sorts for all of the times she had that damned dog bite him. He began to thrust into her body at a steady pace, relishing in the gasps and sounds she emitted when his hips met hers.

He soon felt her body adjust and accept him, her eyes closed as she emitted small moans, urging to move faster. He soon gritted his teeth as he slammed unmercifully into her, Fiona's screams filling his ears and arousing him all the more. Her eyes snapped open as a sweaty forehead pressed against her tousled bangs, her sapphire eyes literally drowning into his intense golden ones- he smirked, and a deep voice filled her head.

_Do you long for me as I have longed for you?_

His pace soon became uncontrolled, erratic- she was almost at her peak now and he seemed able to sense it.

_You came to me from heaven, my dear Azoth.. come for me now, little one. How I love thee, my Azoth.._

Her lips suddenly released a hoarse scream and her warmth seized him, pushing him over the edge as he released a hoarse, deep cry as well. Still within hr, he rolled them onto their sides, facing each other. His little one had already fallen asleep as he wrapped his strong arms against her spent body. His eyes burned possessively in the fire's glow; He finally had his Azoth. She belonged to him. The sheer thought of it made him slowly grow hard within her body again. She was, and would always be his, and he would never lose her again. He seriously pitied any fool that would ever get in his way.

His precious one. Never, ever again.


End file.
